Fk the Homecoming King
by Koutagreen0415
Summary: It's a few weeks before the homecoming dance, will Sabrina choose the geek Harvey or her jock boyfriend Nick? What's so wrong with a drawing? Who will end up as the homecoming king? (somewhat Nick-bashing, Sabrina as a non-witch)


F**k the Homecoming King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with **_**Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. **_**Sorry in advance if the writing style is a little "wonky" this is my first time writing Fan-fic. Please enjoy!**

Walking through the halls of Baxter High like it was any other day was Harvy Kinkle. He was known as one of the outcasts, always drawing in his sketchbooks, notebooks, really any piece of paper he could get his hands on. He always had his head down just trying to stay out of the way. The two friends he had were Rosalind "Roz" Walker and Theo Putnam.

Roz was an African American girl who wore thick black rimmed glasses. She always tried to do the right thing, and she had a killer sense of style.

Theo was a recently transgendered boy, having known Roz and Harvey since they were all little kids. He still had a rough time transitioning, trying out for the basketball time and to be "one of the guys".

Harvey tries to stay by himself most of the time, however recently his eyes have been wandering on a certain blonde haired girl.

"Harvey...Harvey are you even paying attention?"

"What, what, oh sorry Roz I was just spacing out for a second."

"Yeah I could tell. You seriously can't take your eyes off the Spellman girl can you?"

"Sabrina? No way I would be staring off into space for something way out of my league like that, and besides she's taken anyway" he says with a little hate in his voice.

"Oh is the "nerd" getting angry that what he wants is taken" Roz says with a little bit of a snicker.

"No I'm fine let's go find Theo, class is about to start." Harvey slams his locker a little harder than he meant to.

The duo walks down the hall to find Theo. As they walk Roz mentions that it is close to Homecoming season. "Yea so are you going to Homecoming or are you going to skip like last year?"

Harvey just keeps walking and just so happens to get lucky with running into Theo, almost like it was a god send. "Oh hey Theo how have you been?"

"Ya know, same me different day. Did Roz catch you staring at the Spellman girl again, you do remember that she's taken by Nicholas Scratch right?"

"Yes I remember, and no I was not staring at her."

At the same time both Roz and Theo said "You were staring". Theo saying that with confidence without seeing him since he walked up to him. For the past few weeks both him and Roz have caught Harvey blankly staring at the blonde haired Spellman multiple times. "So Harvey are you going to ask your Spellman out to the upcoming Homecoming dance coming up in the next few weeks" Theo asks.

"No I don't I'm going this year, something tells me not to." Harvey said that last year and nothing happened, both Roz and Theo think that it is just to not see "his" girl be taken out to dance and it not be him. They walk into History class and take their seats. Harvey takes out one of his patent sketchbooks and starts to doodle a girl in a red dress with white hair. Halfway through his doodle Sabrina Spellman walks in without a care in the world. Harvey's eyes peek up for one second, and his doodle starts to look awfully close so Sabrina.

Sabrina Spellman, blonde bombshell and ms. popular. She's a member of the student council, knows everybody's name by heart, and dating one Nick Scratch. No matter how gloomy it is in Greendale Sabrina seems to have a smile plastered on her face. She's been raised by her aunts, her parents died while she was young.

Sabrina takes her usual seat diagonal in front of Harvey. As soon as the teacher comes in Harvey finished his drawing and decides to tear it out of his notebook, folds and pockets it. "Alright class open your textbook and turn to page….."

Class lets out and Harvey hurries over to Sabrina's locker, he takes out the drawing from his pocket and slips it through the slit on the door of the locker. He walks away without anyone noticing the act he did and puts on his headphones. Sabrina opens her locker and a folded piece of paper flutters to the ground. She opens it for half a second when her boyfriend Nick Scratch comes up to her ear and asks "What's that babe?" Sabrina quickly shuts it and replies "Oh nothing must be some hand out for homecoming."

Nick takes it out of her hands and opens it, he sees the drawing of Sabrina in a stunning red dress. He looks at the bottom right hand corner and sees a signature, it reads _Harvey Kinkle_. "That little bastard" that is all Sabrina hears before Nick rushes down the hall towards one unsuspecting Harvey Kinkle. Nick catches up to Harvey and yells "Yo Kinkle!"

Nick grabs Harvey by the arm and spins him so they could have a "chat". Harvey takes off his headphones and turns around just to get a punch to the face, dropping to the floor Harvey grabs his nose in pain. As soon as the punch lands students in the hall circle Nick and Harvey so no one could break it up. In the back you could hear Sabrina asking people to let her through, but no one listened. "Who said you could draw a picture of my girlfriend, and how dare you put that picture in her locker without her knowing. Stay away from Sabrina or there will be bigger consequences next time." With that said Nick walks away, the crowd spreads leaving just Harvey on the ground and Sabrina standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Sabrina come on we got class to go to" Nick says as he grabs Sabrina by the arm and drags her off.

Harvey lays on the ground with blood coming from his nose, it looks as though it is broken in a few places. He hears teachers rushing to his side asking what happened, but all the shock made Harvey pass out….

Harvey wakes up in the nurse's office with this throbbing in his nose. He tries to get up but his head is just banging with a killer headache. He looks around and sees Roz and Theo sitting in the chairs next to him. The first words he gets are "What the hell did you do to anger Nick" "Didn't we tell you not to mess with the situation". Harvey just smiles and responds with "Yea, yea I know but all I did was drop off a drawing I did in history class to Sabrina's locker, no big deal."

"No big deal, no big deal, Harvey you just got sucker punched by the star of the football team and your telling me it's no big deal. I think you need to be checked out again because apparently you got brain damage when you fell on your ass during that assault" Roz angrily expressed. Theo followed up with "Next time you think of doing something like this, DON'T because we are worried it will end up like this or worse next time."

"Alright I won't do anything drastic anymore ok. Gosh I do one harmless thing and everyone blows up." Harvey was saying all this but in his mind he was plotting, plotting a way to a message to Sabrina without Nick knowing.

'I think I know a way to do it too'


End file.
